


Doctor's Orders

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a getaway after her divorce, a woman meets a doctor that helps her get back on her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

I stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel from the rack. Looking around the small bathroom and out over the garden, I was glad that I had decided to rent a cottage rather than stay in a hotel on my vacation to St. Ives, Cornwall. I was here to recover and recuperate from the break up of my marriage. No sooner had the divorce papers been signed, than I was on a plane flying across the ocean to tuck myself away for a month. It had been a week already and I was convinced that it, along with the divorce itself, was the best decision I ever made. My family and friends would be lucky if I came back to the states at all.

Drying myself off, I wandered through the three rooms that were my home for the foreseeable future. I could certainly see myself here permanently, puttering in the garden, writing at the small desk overlooking the ocean in the sitting room, curled up with a book in front of the small fireplace. Maybe a more solid change was needed before I could go on after what Matthew had done to me.

I ended up back in the bedroom and pulled a sundress out of the wardrobe. My plan for the day was to take my notebook and wander through the streets, stopping at cafes or stores if the need moved me. Then maybe a walk on the beach before finding a quiet spot for dinner. Then back to my cottage for a glass of wine and some reading. A perfect day, really.

Back in the bathroom,I hung up my towel and pulled a brush through my hair. Makeup wasn’t really needed here, I thought. Lotion with SPF would do for a wander through town. No need to get all fancy. Pulling on a pair of sandals, I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed for the door, pulling a floppy hat off the rack as I went. I laughed as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror near the front door. I screamed tourist and the American accent didn’t help. Thankfully everyone had been more than pleasant to me.

I pulled the door shut behind me and started down the alleyway that led me to the main street. I adored the aesthetic here. It made me want to write about clandestine meetings and shadowy figures and lovers falling in love. I’d put away 2 short stories and the beginnings of a decent longer piece in the week that I’d been here. My muse was working overtime. Apparently a change of scenery was all that she needed. If I keep writing like this, there is no reason that I can’t stay here forever, I thought.

Reaching the main road, I looked to the left. I’d heading that way on my rambles yesterday. I turned to the right and followed the cobblestone street toward the ocean. I hadn’t gone but seven steps when I caught the toe of my sandal on the edge of a protruding stone. My bag flew off of my arm and I went down hard on my knees. My shoe stayed firmly lodged in the crack and my ankle twisted painfully. I cried out and dropped forward on to my hands, trying and failing to dislodge the toe of my sandal from between the cobblestones. The tears were starting to prickle at the corners of my eyes when a warm hand grasped my upper arm.

“Don’t move, love,” I heard a soft voice say. “You’ll just make the damage worse.”

I turned and saw a man crouching down next to me, a look of concern clouding his handsome face. His long fingers deftly unfastened the straps of my shoe and slid it off of my already swollen foot. He helped me turn and sit on my bottom before taking my ankle in his hands.

“Looks like a sprain,” he said after examining it. “Thankfully nothing seems to be broken.”

He looked up from my foot, his hands still on my ankle, and met my eyes. A smile replaced the look of concern.

“Do you think you can stand?” he asked me.

I nodded my head and managed a smile as he helped me up.

“Thank you,” I said as I struggled to my feet.

“You are very welcome,” he replied, releasing my arm and bending to pull my shoe from between the stones.

I tried to put weight on my injured ankle and lost my balance as a shot of pain surged up my leg. The man immediately wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me once again.

“Hey now,” he said, that look of concern clouding his face once again. “Slow and easy.”

“I should probably see a doctor,” I sighed. “Are you local? Do you know of any around here?”

“As a matter of fact, I am and I do,” he responded with a smile. “Dr. Thomas Hiddleston, at your service.”

“Seriously?” I ask him. “What are the chances of that?”

“Very good, I’d say,” he laughs. “Especially since you fell directly outside of my office door.”

He gestures toward the building beside us. I see a handsome carved wooden sign with the words Dr. Thomas W. Hiddleston, General Practice hung on the door.

“Wonders never cease,” I say with a smile. “So doc, do I need x-rays or anything?”

“I think you need to get off your feet and put ice on it and you should be fine,” he replied. “I’m just heading out for lunch. Do you need help getting somewhere?”

“I’m sure I can hobble back to my cottage,” I say to him with a wry smile. “I’m staying right around the corner.”

“Well then, it will be no trouble at all for me to help you back to your place,” he answered. “Doctor’s orders.”

His face lit up with a wide smile and his eyes crinkled at the corners. I felt my stomach flip.

“Well, I guess I can’t refuse then, can I Doctor?” I said, gripping his arm as I struggled to stay standing. “I’m just back this way.”

We turned and began the walk back down the alley way that led to my cottage.

“I’d prefer if you called me Tom, rather than Doctor,” he said as we made our way slowly down the alley. “And I haven’t caught your name yet, love?”

“I’m Alexa, but I usually go by Lexie,” I replied. “Though I have to admit, I sure like the way you call me love.”

What was I doing? Was I flirting with the hot doctor? Yes, I most certainly was.

He laughed.

“I’m so sorry,” he chuckled. “It’s a British habit.”

“Do not apologize,” I said with a smile as we reached my door. “It’s ridiculously sexy.”

A look crossed his face and then it was gone.

“This is me,” I said, digging my keys out of my bag and gesturing toward my door. “Thank you so much for helping me back here, Tom.”

“You aren’t safe inside, yet,” he replied. “Let me get you settled.”

He took my keys from my hand and unlocked the door. His arm still firmly around my waist, he walked me into the living room and deposited me in the armchair. Moving through the house, he brought a stool from the kitchen and piled a few pillows on it before taking my ankle and propping it up.

When he was done, he stood at my feet, looking down at me approvingly.

“Can I do anything else for you, Lexie?” he asked, that look on his face again.

I had a number of things I thought that he might be able to do for me, each one running through my head immediately following the last. Do I say, Yes, Tom. Please forget about my ankle and fuck me senseless. I was on vacation after all and I hadn’t been with anyone since my divorce.

“Your bedside manner is quite good,” I said to him, tilting my head slightly to the side and licking my lips.

His eyes closed and when he opened them, that look was fiercer than before.

“You have no idea how good my bedside manner is,” he replied as he bent down toward me. “But you will.”

His lips met mine and my arms wound around his neck. His tongue slid between my lips and I parted them with a moan. His hand found its way into my hair and pulled, tilting my head back to expose my neck. Moving lower, he trailed kisses down my jawline, over my neck, and down to my chest.

“Is this ok?” he whispered as he trailed the tips of his long fingers over the edge of my sundress. “I think you are going to need a more thorough examination. Doctor’s orders.”

My head feel back against the back of the chair and he raised his eyes to meet mine.

“By all means, Doctor,” I responded. “Far be it for me to go against Doctor’s orders.”

Tom wrapped his arms around me, under my knees and around my back and lifted me easily from the chair. He moved through the room toward the bedroom. Once there, he lay me gently on the bed and pulled a pillow from the head. Tucking it under my injured ankle, he once again took charge, closing the blinds and pulling the curtains. I watched him walking around like he owned the place.

Then he stood in front of me, at the foot of my bed, just looking at me. I started to feel a little shy. Was I going to do this? With a man I had just met? I watched as he slipped off his shoes and started to pull his shirt over his head. Yes, I was definitely going to do this, I decided as he crawled onto the bed with me.

“I don’t do this normally,” he said as he slid next to me. “I just want you to know that.”

“I don’t either,” I replied. “But I’m going to now.”

I pulled him toward me and kissed him, letting him know I was open to whatever he had in store for me. He groaned and kissed me back, his tongue chasing mine through both of our mouths. I pulled away.

“More,” I whispered. “I need more. It’s been a long time for me.”

He laughed quietly.

“So you want it fast and dirty, then?” he asked.

“Yes,” I could hear the pleading in my voice and I didn’t care. “Please. We can go slower next time, but right now…”

I reached between our bodies and pulled the hem of my dress up as far as I could. He leaned back slightly to allow me to pull it the rest of the way off. I lay back against the pillows in my white lace lingerie.

“Right now, I just want you inside of me,” I finished.

Yes, right, ok,” he stammered, looking down at my body.

He started to pull my panties off and I stopped him.

“I was serious about fast and dirty,” I said. “Pull them to the side and fuck me.”

He growled low in his throat and unbuttoned his pants. Pulling his cock out, he lowered them just enough and moved back toward me.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

I reached between my legs and slipped and finger inside my panties. Pulling it out, I held it in front of his face. It glistened with my juices.

“What do you think?”

He leaned in and his tongue lapped at my finger.

“Fuck,” I moaned as he positioned himself at my entrance, my panties pulled to the side.

“Yes,” he said as he thrust inside of me.

I gasped as he filled me. He was so huge and it had been quite a while since I’d been with anyone. My arms came up from the bed and wrapped around his back. His pace quickened.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he said, his pace never slowing.

“It’s not, Tom,” I said “Just make me come.”

A grin spread over his handsome face.

“Doctor’s orders,” he said and reached between my legs.

His fingers found a rhythm on my clit that perfectly complimented the hard thrusting of his cock. I knew it wasn’t going to be long before I came.

“I’m almost there,” I said breathlessly. “Please don’t stop.”

He continued fucking me hard, slamming his cock into me over and over until I felt my pussy starting to contract.

“Fuck, I’m coming,” I said as my legs stiffened.

“Come for me,” he said, not slowing his pace. “I want you to fucking come for me.”

I lost it at his growling demand. My pussy clenched and the waves of my orgasm shuddered through my body. Gripping his body, I rode out my orgasm until I felt him stiffen against me.

“Oh, fuck,” he said. “I’m going to come. That felt fucking amazing.”

“Come for me,” I whispered. “Fill me.”

He groaned and his pace quicken momentarily. Then he surged forward burying himself even deeper inside of he. Making guttural noises, he filled me, jerking his hips. The bite of his hip bones on the inside of my thighs was delicious. He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily.

“Holy shit,” he finally managed.

“Yes,” I replied.

We both laughed.

“Quite a way to spread your lunch hour, Doctor,” I said.

“A doctor’s job is never done,” he replied. “Which reminds me, I think you need to stay in bed for a few days, in my professional opinion.”

“Ok,” I replied. “I always follow my doctor’s orders.”

“Well, we’ll see about that, won’t we?” he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“We need to keep that ankle elevated,” he said. “Let’s see how it looks up on my shoulder.”

“Doctor’s orders,” I said, laughing.


End file.
